starry_skiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heulyn Lloyd
Heulyn Lloyd ''' Profile Background Appearance Personality Role Timeless Mysteries Abilities Physical abilities Magical Abilities * '''Amzielean Magecraft: * Ewigkeit: Equipment Relationships Lady Kissa Heulyn had only been employed under Lady Kissa of the Aztecha Industries for only a week. Yet within that short period of time she came to feel close to the Anubite. Mostly out of a deep rooted fear of being a burden to anyone. Throwing herself deep into work to try to prove her worth to her. Forcing herself to be the best assistant possible. While she was running herself ragged across the course of the week. It felt that life was Lightening up for Heulyn. But once more the cruel boot of reality pressed upon her back. After the assassination attempt at the private tour she was taken away by Tarset. Even while she was reassured that she will see Kissa again. A grave sense of shame sat in her stomach. Believing that she had let Kissa down, betrayed her by leaving the planet. The heavy emotion would remain with her for the next few weeks till King Goljamush had enough of her 'Foolishness' and forced her to call Kissa on the phone. Hearing her again and learning that she was happy to hear Heulyn again regardless of the past, and that she will come make visits. Did have a positive effect on her. Including when they both got into the habit of having conversations over the phone every now and then. Genuinely viewing her as a friend. But deep down. Under that warm and friendly facade. Is the same sense of shame and guilt. However it did not emotionally drain her as before. Rather they now serve as grim reminders of why she chosen this path in life. Mildir Lady-Lord Tarset Suerankh High-Lord Sethus Rwim Notable Quotes * (To Tarset) “I think...the most important thing to know about love, is that forgiveness is the final form of love.” * (To Ipwet) "And for '''five years' I have fought against that imbalance. Five years I sacrificed my tears, sweat, blood, and even sanity to bear the responsibility of correcting history. In those five years I have seen both wondrous and terrible things. For Every. Signal. Year. We have fought for our future and we have won!"'' * (To Sethus as Mystery) “That goes back to the philosophy of identity no? For who is Heulyn. Does she even know who she is herself after everything the lad her to the present day? After the architect of flesh, jailer of her rusted cage. After the phantom sun, and her close acceptance of an awful fate. After the ebony mud and the denial of her paradise. After the Heulyn-that-was and the thoughtful servant. And after all the time that has past. What is she, at the end of all things. Hod or Harab Serapel. The Savior or the Devil. The Hanged Man or the Fool. What is she, Heulyn of Angelarium.” * (To Sethus) “I know that my scorn would be valid. That no one would ever blame me for it. That I was free to hate my Father. Angelarium. Omnipo. For everything they’ve done. Yet in the end. It’s like I’m defective. For I can’t come to truly hate another.” * (To Sethus) “Because of that long dream, I can’t settle into normality... * (To Mildir) “You never mean any wrong. They just don’t understand you. Poor thing, how about we give you a bubble bath when we return to the room? They restocked your favorite soap brand in the bathroom!” '' Trivia #Heulyn has a strong maternal instinct when it comes to animals and children. #She is easily swayed by the oddness of eccentric individuals. #Heulyn can be described as "remarkably lacking in biases and prejudices", she manage to at least get a working relationship with even the most evil and devious Servants, who are often surprised by just how well she treat the Servants under her employ regardless of where they come from or who they were in life, or even if they tried to murder her in previous Singularities. She was even willing to fulfill Etia's final wish of having someone see his final moments. She is also shown to hold the same mindset to other beings. While she very much holds much shock and frustration to those who wronged her, she never truly came to ''hate them. #Despite having gone through great tribulation and trauma it's ambiguous of what disorders she is afflicted with. During her employment at CSO, Mnemosyne a AI tasked to monitor the mental state of other Masters. Was thoroughly convinced there is something wrong with Heulyn due to her lack of response to all she experienced, and she simply remarked it's her duty to bear the pain, Mnemosyne concludes Heulyn is too damaged to even see something is wrong with her. However by the time that she came to work with the Aztecha Company it's seen that Heulyn is fully aware of her trauma. Even recognizing that there is abnormality in her personality to the point of referring to herself as 'defective'. #As seen with her interaction with Almas and Mildir she has a fixation for cuteness. A trait that goes beyond to merely animals. She has soft spot for some Servants even when common sense would suggest caution. It's speculated that this goes for normal people as well as seen in one instance of cuddling Tarset regardless of status. But given that Heulyn was heavy on medicine it makes the source of her actions unclear. #Heulyn favorite food is chocolate treats and cake. #Heulyn favorite color is blue. #There is some hints of a obsession for fire. #In terms of Magecraft her Origin used to be Impulsive. But during the process of the experimentation done on her it was replaced with the Origin of ■■■■■■■■■■■■. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Magic User Category:Amziel